Party Special: Christmas
by Sin Of Kitsunes
Summary: A Christmas Special
1. Chapter 1

Party Special: Christmas.

"Deck the halls with balls of holly!~" sang out a rather cheery voice, belonging to a red headed boy, with raven black eyes. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. He was Kamon Silver, and he was in a surprisingly good mood for him.

In the background, was a girl with her black cloak covering her whole body.

"It's…weird…" Ebony said, blinking as she observed Kaman putting up some Christmas decorations.

"Agreed…" said a rather plain looking sixteen year old. He wore a white shirt with a black dragon on it, and jeans. Jayden was quite surprised as well.

"Well…he did have something to give his girlfriend…so special he even asked Kitsune if he could host this year's party…" Ebony replied.

Jayden and Ebony continued to watch Kamon set up the room.

"Hmmm…I'm going to help with the party!~ I had sooooo much fun last year!~"

"Oh yeah…you were shoving people under mistletoe… You better no-"

It was far too late. Ebony had already left to send out invintations.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Party

"Don't follow her, it's a trap!" someone called out, keeping another person away from Ebony.

"Aw…" Ebony bowed her head in defeat. Jayden ruined her fun as the rest of the guests…AKA Melanie's OC's appeared…literally. They appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! We made it this time!" Random called out.

"Yeah! Put the presents under the tree," Ebony called out in reply, skipping!~? Over to them. They did so. Although…there were only four underneath the tree.

All around the room, Christmas lights were hung up. Several icicle like lights dangled from various spots. To the left of Ebony was a large stage with two guitars, two microphones, a keyboard and a drum set. Outlining the stage was larger Christmas lights.

The Christmas tree managed to touch the roof of the room, so Kitsune hadn't screwed up on it. Speaking of him, Ebony noticed him standing by the punch bowl that Aaron had set up. Sometimes, it was hard to tell those two apart. But, somehow it was possible.

In fact, the Grass-type trainer was just entering the room and taking a seat just as the band arrived. Kaman excused himself to go answer the door. Near her, a tallish boy with raven black hair stood.

"Well?" Ebony asked, almost as if she expected him.

"Yesh, can't I even get warmed up?" the boy replied, acting like he was cold.

She, in response rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, nothing bad should happen."

"Let's hope so, Satoshi," Ebony said, sighing.

"Hey, if anything happens we have the Bearers setting up, and me!"

"Having you around makes me even more worried."

"HEY!" Satoshi folded his arms, glaring at the younger girl. "So, where's your trap set up?"

"Trap?" Ebony asked, smiling innocently.

"Your usu-"

Satoshi was interrupted by a call of "WHAT THE HELL!" And then, in came a enraged Zack Katsomoto. His long, blood red hair clinging to his neck and scalp, not to mention his forehead, while his shirt was soaked.

"Me thinks it would be wise for you to run."

"Me thinks what you thinks is correct." Ebony quickly darted off into the crowd. The enraged Zack ploughed through the crowd, looking for the person that had soaked him. But alas, lady luck did not favour him as he never found the little thief.

"Man, she works fast," said a new voice from beside Sato. Kitsune was standing beside him.

"Yeah, no wonder she's labelled as a thief."

"You here as security?" Kitsune asked, to which Sato nodded. "Bearers are here, as always. Well, it's a good thing since they're an awesome band."

As he said this, the Bearers, now set up on the stage began playing some Christmas tunes.

"Never really been to a Christmas party before, kinda nice to see everyone so warm and considerate."

"Here," Kitsune said, handing out a glass full of eggnog to Sato.

(And since I can't really come up with anything else…)

Time skip to the gifts and near the end of the party!

Well, more like the gifts were handed out to the four people, they were told not to open it until Christmas and then it was all over. Maybe one of these days I'll actually come up with a good idea for one.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
